


Teeth

by catmiint



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmiint/pseuds/catmiint
Summary: Lucky may have a thing for Lilac's fangs.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and written in like 20 minutes but I was harassed into posting it OTL

The slow, agonizing draw of teeth over the surface of flesh. No more than a ghost, just barely touching but tantalizingly close. The combined sharpness but the gentle softness of it combined, swirling in Lucky’s head to drive him made. Lilac looked at him with half-lidded blue eyes as he applied the barest hint of pressure.

“ _Fuuuck~_ ” The noise was drawn out of him unbidden. A low groan drawn deep from his chest. Lilac’s ears twitched curiously. He didn’t even know the wanton noises that he was able to illicit.

Finally, Lilac took his length in those painted lips of his. His mouth closed around Lucky, but the _fangs_ were still there. He was intensely aware of how easily those fangs could dig into flesh, but he knew Lilac never would. He was docile but brimming with restrained power that hummed under the surface. His hands in Lilac’s soft white hair curled, grasping with a bit more strength. And then Lilac did something evil. His tongue curling around the head of his dick, all while one of his fangs pressed into it. Never cutting through. Ever gentle.

It drew out a string of incoherent curses and noises from Lucky. His kneejerk reaction was to grip Lilac’s hair tighter and buck his hips. Lilac made a strangled coughing noise, immediately making Lucky realize what he had done. Flushed, he apologized quickly and tried to move away, but suddenly Lilac’s strong hands found the back of his hips. The other man held him there while bobbing his head up and down. Deep. Repeatedly choking himself. All the while the teeth dragged along his length. An ever present sharpness. Lucky found himself lost in the sensation, not even aware of the noises that parted from his lips.

It wasn’t long before he felt himself reaching the edge, and a hand shot to Lilac’s shoulder, leaving his hair. A gentle squeeze to let him know that he was close. It was the fangs following his length out of Lilac’s mouth that had him coming, messily, and onto Lilac’s face. Instead of jerking away, he scrunched his eyes closed to protect them and leaned in, all but nuzzling his dick.

After he was spent, his hand left Lilac’s shoulder and the man opened his eyes to reveal blown, hazy pupils. He kneeled there, open mouthed panting. All the while, his fangs glistened with wetness.


End file.
